


"Finality"

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-found their phone number in a library book au-</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Finality"

“What the…” Grif had just opened his book to the first page when he watched the small piece of paper flutter out and to the ground. He bent over, picking it up. The book was one that Simmons had recommended to him; some sci-fi warriors story. He really hadn’t been expecting a scrap of paper with a phone number and the words “Call me” on it to be in there, but he wasn’t complaining. He loved messing with the people who actually did stuff like that.

            He took out his phone, inserting the number into his contacts as the title of the book, and sent a quick text.

(3:48 PM) To: Finality- “You shouldn’t leave your number in books. Someone might find it.”

            He sat back in his seat on the train, feeling proud of himself. He sat reading for a whole three minutes before he felt his phone buzz.

(3:51 PM) From: Finality- “That’s the point, sweetheart. So tell me; what’s the name of the lucky, twenty-something lady who found my number?”

            Grif snorted as he wrote back.

(3:52 PM) To: Finality- “Sorry dude, more like an unlucky thirty-something dude. Guess you’re out of luck too.”

            He snickered as he felt it go off again no more than a minute later. His smile fell when he read the guy’s text though.

(3:53 PM) From: Finality- “Oh. Well then, what’s the name of the lucky, hopefully Bi-, Pan-, Gay-, man who got my number?”

(3:54 PM) To: Finality- “The bisexual man who got your number is named Dexter, but everyone calls him Grif. And how about the Bi-, Pan- man giving out his number? Does he have a name?”

(3:56 PM) From: Finality- “The pansexual man whose number was in the book is called Tucker. He has a first name but it’s stupid as fuck, so Tucker works.”

            Grif chuckled at that, realizing that it was his stop only when he heard the bell go off. He grabbed his things, exiting the train station and entering the small restaurant near his apartment. He sat down, ordering a coffee before pulling his phone out.

(4:15 PM) To: Finality- “Well then, Tucker, it’s nice to meet you. Kind of. I guess. Since I haven’t really met you, I can’t really say. But you must live in the same town as me, if you’re leaving your number in our library.”

            The waiter walked over, asking him if he wanted a refill or something else off the menu. He politely declined, watching the other people until his phone buzzed.

(4:21 PM) From: Finality- “Well, if you’re talking about Gulch, then yes, we live in the same town. I’m heading into work right now, otherwise I would offer to come meet up with you.”

            Grif rolled his eyes. He watched a few people pass him, glaring at one guy, a short, black guy with a ponytail holder in his dreads. He apologized. Obviously he was late for something.

(4:23 PM) To: Finality- “I must say, I’m disappointed.”

            Grif noticed that his waiter had stopped coming by, and by the time he figured out that he actually wanted food, the guy who had run into him was his replacement. He walked over, tightening his apron as he walked. Grif was distracted slightly by the man’s badge. Before he could even speak, Grif came out with “What kind of a name is Lavernius?”

            He noted the man’s shock before anything else. Apparently people didn’t comment on it too often. “I don’t usually go by it, but they wouldn’t let me put my last name on the tag.”

            Grif nodded. “Alright, that I can understand. I have the same problem. So what would you rather I call you?”

            “No; before I tell you that, you’ve got to tell me yours.”

            “What?”

            “You have to tell me your name after that introduction.”

            “Well, you know, Dexter isn’t really a hit with people.”

            Lavernius cringed, laughing softly. “Ok, I have to admit; that’s almost as bad as mine.”

            “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now, what the hell do you want me to call you.”

            “I go by Tucker.”

            That made Grif blink. Tucker… there was no possible way. He ordered his food as quickly as possible, realizing that yes, this was the guy he was texting. What a fucking coincidence.

            There was only one way for him to be sure though. Once Tucker got back with his food, he quickly sent a text to the number. They were halfway through their banter when Tucker jumped slightly, sliding his phone out of his pocket and reading something.

(4:48 PM) To: Finality- “Well, I have to say, you’re cuter than I expected.”

            Tucker gave a quick glance around, focusing back on Grif when he noticed the knowing half-smile he had. The pieces seemed to click together and he laughed.

            “What are the odds?”

            “Low. Very, very low.”

            Grif hung around until Tucker had a chance to go on break, the two of them sitting in Grif’s booth, chatting idly about nothing and everything. Grif got home that night in a slightly livened haze, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on his bed, his phone bouncing twice on his chest as he settled.

            The thing buzzed after a few minutes and he picked it up, smiling at the text.

(8:19 PM) From: Finality- “Date two, tomorrow night?”

            He quickly changed the name it his phone, typing out a reply and falling asleep soon after.

(8:21 PM) To: Tucker- “I’ll be there.”


End file.
